


Never Again

by BlancaPowell



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Never Again

“Mmmm, five more minutes” you say, feeling something tugging your dress. You open your eyes to see your pug, trying to get your attention.

“Hii, you cutie!” you say and lean down give the pug a stroke. 

_Wait a second. I don’t have a dog!_

You stand up, looking across the room and notice its weird interior. No TV, no modern technologies. 

_This is another dream! I’m in Desire and Decorum!_

You look at your dress, it’s white, very simple but elegant. 

_I can’t wait to meet Ernest! I’m sure he looks amazing in real life… And this time I won’t let any alarm clock stop me!_

You hear someone opening the door, interrupting your thoughts and making the pug run away.

You turn back and stand face to face with the last person you would want to see. 

With Duke Richards. 

“Hello, my beautiful fiance! How are you feeling on this beautiful day? Are you exicted about the wedding today?”

_Wedding? TODAY?!_

_WITH DUKE RICHARDS?!_

_He is not my Love Interest!_

_Ew, ew, ew!_

“AHHH! Get away from me, you pervert! You’re not my LI!” you say running to the other side of the room.

“You little witch! You should be grateful that a man like me wants to marry a girl like you! And what is this ‘LI’?!” Duke steps closer and you blink your eyes really fast to wake up as soon as possible. 

“Stop quoting Colt! You’re nothing like him! I will finish you! I know about your schemes against the crown!” you yell, throwing random objects at him. He dodges a book but is hit by one of your shoes. His eyes widen at your outburst.

“And what will you do about it? No one will believe you, you little insignificant, dirty–”

“I HAVE SCREENSHOTS!” you take your phone from your purse, thanking the forces that your mobile was somehow transported here as well. 

“What–what are you talking about? What screenshots? What are these?” 

You unlock your phone and go to your gallery looking for a screenshot you mentioned. Duke Richards walks up to you and looks confused at the small device you’re holding in your hands. 

“Aha! See! It’s you,” you swipe right, “and here’s your ugly friend talking about your plan! I will show it to the Queen if you don’t break the engagement right here, right now!”

“How…What…How is it possible? Are you a witch? What is it?!” he looks confused at your phone swiping left and right and seeing his face on the screenshots. You look triumpiantly at him when he swipes a little bit too far and sees–

“WHAT IS HALF NAKED MR SINCLAIRE DOING HERE? Why is he– Oh, God, oh no,” he takes your phone from you and his eyes widen with each screenshot realizing what you two did the night before the duel.

_Oh boy, this is embarrassing._

_Oh God, please let me wake up, I don’t want to be here! ___

____

____

You blink hard as Duke Richards starts hyperventilating, most likely already reaching Chris Powell screenshots. You feel like passing out, it’s too hot, too crowded. Your legs are trembling as darkness takes you.

When you open your eyes, you quickly scan the room and sigh relieved it’s still the lecture hall. You look at your hand, holding the phone and unlock it. As fast as you possibly can, you delete all Duke Richards screenshots, that remind you of that awfully awkward encounter. 

_I will never play Choices during my lecture ever again._

_**NEVER.** _


End file.
